1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying images by applying discharge pulses to an electrode structure forming display cells with color phosphors thereon, and more particularly, to a method of driving a plasma display panel (PDP), allowing various gray-scale displays by combinations of light intensities respectively discharged during reset periods, address periods, and sustain-discharge periods of a plurality of sub-fields and a circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a PDP, intensity gray scale is achieved by forming discharges during a sustain discharge period. However, discharges also occur during the reset period and the address period. During the reset period, the discharge occurs whether or not the particular discharge cell has been selected. Because of this, even when a pixel is not selected and should result in a black display, some light is actually displayed because of the discharges that occur during the reset period. This results in reduced contrast as portions of the display that are supposed to be entirely black are not actually dark. Also, this discharge during the reset period in non-selected cells also limits the number of gray scale gradations that can occur for each pixel. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of applying voltages to the electrodes can reduce as well as vary the amount of discharge created during the reset period so that better contrast can be achieved and a more efficient gray scale scheme can be developed.